A vehicle light emitting device may be provided as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The light emitting device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is provided with a reflection means that produces a first reflection light and a second reflection light from light incident at the incidence portion of a light guide element. The first reflection light is reflected by a first surface of the reflection means toward a reflector (which is a reflection surface), and the second reflection light is reflected toward inside the vehicle cabin. The above-mentioned reflection means illuminates the front surface of the light guide element with the second reflection light. The curved reflection surface orients the first reflection light toward the light guide element, and this re-emitted light illuminates and renders visible a distance proportional to the distance to the reflector arranged on the rear surface of the light guide element and back. Thus, the illumination provides a feeling of depth.